<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мария by liza_kharkov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403890">Мария</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov'>liza_kharkov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Age Difference, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Старк затихает, а затем громкий стук, с которым кулак врезается в дверь, заставляет парня подскочить. Импульсивный. Изведённый. Наверняка ненавидящий себя до черноты перед глазами. Тони был как открытая книга. Питер знал его, как облупленного. Только изменника в нём раньше, почему-то, не признал.</p><p>Соулмейт!AU, в котором на коже появляются имена тех, с кем спал соулмейт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мария</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я просто подумала, как же неудобно, наверное изменять в подобном мире.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доброе утро, мистер Паркер, — слышит Питер голос и недовольно жмурится. Хочется зарыться в одеяло и продолжить спать, но умная Пятница позволяет свету проникнуть в комнату. Не слишком сильно, но у Питера же чувствительное зрение, его даже этот полумрак заставляет проснуться.</p><p>— Доброе? — стонет парень и скатывается с кровати. Лучше встать самому, пока дурацкая Пятница не открыла окна на полную. — Что там у тебя есть для меня? — сонно спрашивает парень и тянется за одеждой. Красные глаза слипаются, требуя продолжить сон, но парень превозмогает себя.</p><p>Он просыпается один в своей спальне уже пятый день подряд, и это знатно выводит из себя. Каждое утро проходит будто по шаблону, и Питер знает, что произойдёт дальше.</p><p>— Роуди просил передать, что будет ждать вас вечером в зале. Кроме того, у вас несколько сообщений от мистера Лидса, — Пятница выкладывает информацию по мере важности, и это Паркера раздражает. Он сразу хочет знать какие новости от Мстителей и, главное, от Старка. Но Тони всегда говорит, что такой способ оповещения позволяет обращать внимание даже на менее важные вещи (хотя сам мужчина им чаще всего пренебрегает). Но Питер соглашается с мужчиной. Он не может спорить с Тони, потому что тот слишком упрям. А еще он слишком добр, красив и вообще «слишком» всё и сразу. И Паркер давит счастливый вздох и потребность рассыпаться в благодарностях перед Вселенной. Потому что она сделала для него больше, чем кто-либо в этом мире. Она дала ему в родственные души самого прекрасного человека в мире.</p><p>— Миссия Мстителей закончилась ещё вчера, босс просил передать, что он будет завтра утром. Потерь нет. Вчера прошла пресс-конференция и торжественный приём, на сегодня у Мстителей назначена встреча с правительством.</p><p>Питер улыбается потолку и следует в ванную. Хорошие новости воодушевляют. Юноша всё ещё улыбается зеркалу, умываясь и берётся за зубную щётку. Мысли уносят его далеко от обычных утренних процедур. Он снова вспоминает о том, как всё началось. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя сентиментальным чудаком, но он обожал вспоминать их историю. Это приносило ему радость и воодушевление.</p><p>И хотя начиналось всё не как в подростковых мелодрамах, где у главной героини в подростковом возрасте появлялось имя, метка, говорящая не только о наличии соулмейта, а и о том, что тот уже достаточно бойкий, чтобы затащить кого-то себе в постель. У Питера было не так — он носил имя с рождения, более того — имена на его предплечье сменяли друг друга чуть ли не каждую ночь, а то и несколько раз за ночь. Со следующим пунктом ему тоже не повезло, как ванильным дурочкам из мелодрам — его соулмейт не бросился ему на шею, когда Питер вывалил всё это на него. Старк посмеялся и сказал, что это всё какая-то глупость, и что Паркеру нужно больше спать, а то совсем уже шарики за ролики закатились.</p><p>Питер тогда только упрямо сжимал зубы, а потом злорадно наблюдал, как мужчина вдруг изменяет привычным забавным футболкам, предпочитая кофты, чтобы весь мир не увидел злорадное «Мишель» на его предплечье. Стоит отдать ему должное, Тони тогда даже знака не подал и совершенно не изменил отношения к Питеру. Только отвешивал редкие шутки в мастерской и довольно рассматривал, как Питер краснеет на все лады.</p><p>А потом, где-то через месяц Тони обнаружил новое имя. И в этот раз Питер сам не ожидал этого. В этот раз он не хотел злить Старка или показывать ему их связь, он просто сильно напился и поддался своему подростковому организму, за что поплатился багровыми засосами по всему телу.</p><p>А ещё психикой Старка и целой спокойной неделей жизни. Они, как два идиота, то бегали друг за другом, то орали, то мирились и решали (Тони решал) оставить всё как есть. Но это того стоило, потому что по окончании этого дикого родео Питер проснулся в Башне с абсолютно чистым предплечьем и родственной душой под боком.</p><p>В то утро он обрёл очень много, потому что, как бы ни хаял себя Тони, не обещал, что Питер сам сбежит от него через месяц, но вот уже прошло два года, а они всё ещё вместе. И, видит Бог, Питер не чувствовал себя таким счастливым ещё никогда за свою короткую жизнь.</p><p>Питер улыбается отражению в зеркале и стаскивает с себя рубашку, в которой вчера уснул. Он уже грезит прохладными струями душа, но замирает и смотрит на свою руку с неверием.</p><p>— Что? — улыбка соскользает с лица очень быстро. Парень отшвыривает рубашку на пол и испуганно подступает к зеркалу, рассматривая чужое имя на своей руке.</p><p>— Какого чёрта? — Питер включает воду и трёт руку, наивно надеясь, что он просто неловко испачкался где-то на патруле или в школе. Но знакомое ощущение будто вытиснутых на коже жёстких букв заставляет его ноги подкоситься. Парень хватается за раковину и рассматривает имя уже не через зеркало.</p><p>
  <i>Мария.</i>
</p><p>Осознание измены заливает его мгновенно, заставляя парня задохнуться и опереться о стену, хватая воздух ртом. Хочется свернуться калачиком, предавшись отвратительно-больному чувству, которое растекается в животе. Он же не мог, правда? Это всё какая-то ошибка. Тони улетел рисковать своей жизнью, Тони обещал ему, что вернётся целый и, наконец, устроит им отдых, Тони же не мог использовать это время, чтобы быть с кем-то другим?</p><p>Но Питер понимал, что его сомнения — просто попытки себя обмануть. Вот неопровержимое доказательство — выведенное чёрным имя какой-то Марии на его руке, настоящая метка. Свидетельство произошедшей измены. Вселенная редко ленива, а уж о метках она позаботилась с особым усердием — те никогда не ошибаются. Пока Питер задыхался в их спальне без него, возносил молитвы всему святому, чтобы Старк оказался цел — тот развлекался с другой женщиной в нескольких штатах от него.</p><p>— Питер, — зовет Пятница, прерывая его мысли, и парень знает, чего она хочет. И это работает — он замечает, что за своими переживаниями забывает дышать.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — бормочет парень, глубоко вдыхая. К горлу подступает ком, и он просто не знает, что ему теперь делать. В груди разливается обида, знакомое присутствие чужого имени на себе, с которым он прожил почти всю сознательную жизнь, ощущается грязным клеймом, которое, словно кислота, разъедает кожу.</p><p>— Вам звонок от мистера Старка. Принять? — Пятница будто пытается добить. Питер весь вскидывается и подрывается со своего места на полу.</p><p>— Нет! — выпаливает парень и наконец твердо вскакивает на ноги. Но противное чувство в груди не исчезает. Сил дает одна мысль — уйти отсюда. Уйти, прежде чем он вернется и увидит, насколько разбил Питера. — Даже не думай!</p><p>Бежать. Бежать прочь отсюда, не оборачиваясь. Выбрасывать из мыслей образ Старка и его тёплые слова. Постараться забыть то унижение, на которое подписал его собственный соулмейт.</p><p>Он быстро собирает важные вещи, пока Пятница раз за разом сообщает о входящих звонках. Питер торопится, потому что понимает, что Старк сам может попросить ИИ принять вызов, и тогда Паркеру придётся с ним говорить. Но Тони этого не делает, оставляя парню выбор. И Питер делает его, выпрыгивая в костюме в окно. Несколько секунд он медлит, прежде чем выпустить паутину, потому что разбиться от падения с небоскреба кажется хорошей перспективой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер изолируется очень хорошо. Он появляется на пороге Мэй и молча протягивает ей руку, обеспечивая себе этим самым защиту. Теперь, если Тони всё-таки появится, тётя просто отгрызёт ему голову, не дав приблизиться к Питеру даже на километр. А ему только этого и надо. Парень кидает рюкзак в тёмный угол, стягивает с себя костюм и растекается по кровати.<p>Он сдерживает свои эмоции, потому что знает — через полчаса тётя поскребется в его дверь с ромашковым чаем и огромным желанием утешить. Он позволяет ей зайти в комнату, накормить себя вкусностями. Он засыпает в тёплых руках своего самого близкого человека, не гнушается показать ей свои слёзы и дрожь в конечностях. Но Питер всё равно понимает — это не то. Его разрывает на части, его внутренности раздавлены и побиты, но это не ощущается, как настоящая боль. Словно демо версия, словно он безжизненная кукла, словно мир вокруг симуляция, неправда.</p><p>Осознание понемногу накрывает его на третий день, когда тётя беспокойно почти умоляет его хотя бы выйти на улицу, а уродливое клеймо так же отказывается смываться. Он уделяет этому много времени — на несколько часов зависает в душе и чуть ли не сдирает мочалкой покрасневшую взбухшую кожу. Предсказуемо, это не помогает.</p><p>Питер думает, что ему уже ничего не поможет. Парень передвигается от кровати к холодильнику или туалету и обратно. Аппетит исчезает, интерес к чему-либо исчезает, он проявляет какую-то активность только когда Мэй приходит с работы. Женщина каждый раз спешит, её сердце громко стучит в груди, когда она открывает входную дверь, будто боится, что что-то случится. Но ничего не меняется — эти несколько дней парня хватает только на рефлексию и просмотр сериалов.</p><p>Мэй просит общаться хотя бы с друзьями, а Питер боится включать телефон или заходить в соцсети, потому что знает, что Тони уже дал о себе знать — позвонил и написал куда только можно, пытаясь поговорить, достучаться.</p><p>И Паркер мог бы дать ему шанс хотя бы объясниться, но он не может. Что тут говорить? Всегда можно найти компромисс, да, но метка на коже не оставляет для него места. Лишь заставляет чувствовать себя использованным и преданным.</p><p>Каким уж он должен быть жалким, если его соулмейт нашёл ему замену так просто, после нескольких дней разлуки, даже не побоявшись того, что Питер всё узнает? Не может не узнать. Так уж их чёртов мир устроен.</p><p>Три первых дня пролетают мимо, оставляя болючий след, который никогда не исчезнет из его груди. На четвёртый день ничего не изменяется. Становится только хуже. Мэй привычно уходит на работу, Питер готовится провести ещё один бесполезный день. Он должен подняться с постели и наладить свою жизнь, вычеркнуть оттуда Старка и снова стать полноценным человеком. Он это понимает, но снова говорит себе привычное «не сегодня» и включает очередную серию засмотренного до дыр ситкома. А потом Тони приходит.</p><p>Питер проклинает своё чутье, потому что слышит знакомое сердцебиение ещё с лестницы. Он знает, что Старк уже в городе и наверняка ищет способы связаться, только вот Мэй тихо и уверенно шлёт его куда подальше. Но Питер совсем не ожидает, что миллиардер появится в захудалом районе Квинса для… а для чего, собственно?</p><p>Но это не галлюцинации совсем одуревшего без мужчины мозга, Старк останавливается за дверью квартиры Питера и после глубокого вздоха звонит в звонок. Непонятно, на что он надеется.</p><p>Питер усмиряет бурю эмоций в груди, пытается усмирить, пытается позорно не разрыдаться прямо на месте.</p><p>Из всего вороха эмоций бешенство почему-то берёт верх. Он подрывается с места и спешит к двери, чтобы выгнать Старка раз и навсегда. Как он смеет приходить сюда, о чём он думает? Что Питер бросится в его объятья? Простит всё? Позволит и дальше топтать себя в грязь?</p><p>Однако, только завидев дверь, Паркер теряет всю прыть и подбирается к ней тихо, на трясущихся ногах. Сильно сжимает худи в трясущихся пальцах и еле слышно приближается вплотную. Чёрт бы его побрал, дурацкий суперслух, потому что Питер слышит всё — как нервно стучит нога о расколотую плитку, как мужчина загнанно дышит, как не менее загнано стучит его сердце.</p><p>Чёрт бы побрал самого Тони Старка. Потому что он тоже помнит про сверхспособности своего парня. И поэтому тихо говорит.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты там, Пит, — парень вздрагивает от хриплого голоса. Он прижимается к двери всем телом и тихо ненавидит себя за то, что этого недостаточно, хочется ещё ближе, сорвать с петель чёртову дверь и прижаться к Тони. Не сдерживая сил, ломая рёбра, сдавливая органы, чтобы мужчина хоть на секунду почувствовал, как ему, сука, больно. — Я знаю, что ты не хочешь меня видеть, — парень рисует опущенные плечи и уставший потухший взгляд. Он знал Старка как облупленного, знал, что тот сейчас еле подбирает слова, но говорит, потому что если он позволит себе промолчать, укрыть хоть что-то, то Питер исчезнет навсегда, — и я понимаю, почему… Просто открой мне, малыш, ладно? Я найду способ всё исправить, только дай мне… — мужчина затихает, а затем громкий стук, с которым кулак врезается в дверь, заставляет парня подскочить. Импульсивный. Изведённый. Наверняка ненавидящий себя до черноты перед глазами. Тони был как открытая книга. Питер знал его, как облупленного. Только изменника в нём раньше почему-то не признал.</p><p>Тони продолжает стоять под дверью, его дыхание сбивается, его кулаки ещё несколько раз колотят в дверь. Питер держится и не открывает. Он сжимает зубы, ловит пальцами всхлипы и жмурится, заставляя слёзы стекать по щекам быстрым потоком. Он словно зависает посредине — не открывает, но и уйти не может. Оседает под дверью и прижимается к холодному дереву, льнёт к нему, как потерявший разум.</p><p>Ему так хочется к Тони.</p><p>Обида не пускает его обратно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер выбирается из постели только к вечеру и быстро натягивает костюм. Игнорирует сообщения от Неда, который словно между делом скидывает ему новости о Старке. Башня снова стала пристанищем для полчищ моделей и крышесносных вечеринок. Басы орали на всю катушку, алкоголь лился рекой. Питер сам несколько раз бывал у Башни, когда патрули вынуждали (а не потому, что он дико хотел домой), и видел светомузыку на верхних этажах и танцующих пьяных людей.<p>Несмотря на это, ненавистное имя на его руке не сменялось новыми.</p><p>Питер пытался не замечать того, как Тони запустил программу самоуничтожения. Прошло две недели с тех пор, как недоуменная Мэй вытолкала Старка из-под их двери, а потом несколько часов к ряду наблюдала, как из Питера комками выходила боль и обида. Он рыдал на её руках, словно дитя, орал, ругался и снова рыдал, пока обессиленный не уснул на своей постели.</p><p>Что-то этот день в нём всё-таки изменил. Питеру тут же опостылела его комната, квартира и существование. Уже на следующий вечер он натянул костюм и отправился в патруль. Привычный полёт, передряги и ощущение нужности стало спусковым крючком для возвращение Питера в нормальную жизнь (или в её подобие). Колледж тоже стал хорошим якорем — преподавателям было плевать на его душевные терзания, и приходилось учиться, догонять упущенное и стараться снова стать лучшим.</p><p>День он проводил на учёбе, вечером выходил в патруль, ночью продолжал борьбу с преступностью или учился. Жизнь вошла в привычное русло.</p><p>Но, что Питера раздражало до трясучки в коленях, стоило ему остановиться, стоило потерять бдительность и позволить себе отпустить мысли, как все они покорными псами возвращались к одному и тому же. К Старку.</p><p>Он проклинал всё на свете — самого мужчину, их связь, ёбанную Вселенную. Он не смотрел новости, потому что там обсуждали мужчину, не заходил в интернет, который подкидывал ему статьи о Старке, ненавидел сам факт своего существования вдали от мужчины.</p><p>Потому что, несмотря на то, что тот сделал, на жгущую обиду, на дурацкую метку на руке, Питер не мог отречься от своей родственной души.</p><p>Потому что всё, связанное с Тони, не перечеркнула одна измена. Питер ещё скучал — тягуче, отчаянно — по сильным рукам, по уставшей улыбке, по бессонным ночам в мастерской, по всему Тони, который остался уголком мира и уюта в его сердце.</p><p>Да, Старк растоптал его, пренебрёг им, сделал чертовски больно.</p><p>Но глупым чувствам было всё равно. Питер любил его до дрожащих губ и сжатых кулаков.</p><p>Поэтому, когда через неделю с их расставания Тони с непонятного номера отправил короткое сообщение, Питер почувствовал, как от боли его выворачивает наизнанку.</p><p>«Прости. Я тебя больше не потревожу.»</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через месяц после их расставания планета почему-то не сдвигается с места. Жизнь течёт так же спокойно и размеренно. Питер учится, геройствует, ужинает с тётей, гуляет с друзьями.<p>Тони, как и обещает, не вмешивается в его жизнь. Даже газетные заголовки больше не трубят — мужчина будто успокаивается и завязывает с вечеринками. От Хэппи Питер знает, что самоуничтожение не заканчивается, просто обретает новую форму — Тони перебирается в мастерскую, почти не спит, хлещет алкоголь и кофе вместо воды и бесконечно изобретает.</p><p>Питер на эти рассказы только плечами пожимает и сдерживает желание ощетиниться. Хоган понимающе хлопает его по плечу, не давит и не обвиняет, относится с пониманием, но… смотрит так, будто Питер в силах это прекратить. Будто парень после его слов сорвётся и побежит вытаскивать Тони из ямы, в которую он сам себя загнал. Питер только усмехается — его бы кто вытащил из этой грёбаной ямы.</p><p>Паркер всерьёз задумывается об устройстве, способном отключать эмоции. Потому что жить с ощущением, что его внутренности прокручивают через мясорубку, парень уже не мог.</p><p>Иногда ему казалось, что всё проходило, Старк исчезал из его жизни, что возможно всё забыть и двигаться дальше. А потом Питер ловил себя на наивных мыслях о том, как Тони прилетит к нему в своём навороченном Марке, прижмёт к себе и больше никогда не отпустит.</p><p>Только вот он уже не сможет так просто принять мужчину, Питер, кажется, больше его к себе не подпустит, потому что, в самом деле, как ему снова быть вместе с Тони, если он элементарно не сможет ему доверять?</p><p>Так Питер и мечется белкой в колесе, пытаясь угодить всем вокруг, заткнуть глупую любовь и тягу к родственной душе, убежать от себя.</p><p>Его заведомо проигрышный побег приводит его на импровизированное поле битвы, которая разворачивается прямо посреди обычной улицы Квинса. Парень смотрит на улочку, в которой обычно переодевался перед патрулями. Сейчас её заняли какие-то странные люди с оружием, их было не меньше двадцати, и всё это явно было не к добру.</p><p>— Карен, уведоми службы спасения. Сообщи Мстителям. Напиши Мэй, чтобы она не возвращалась домой.</p><p>ИИ подсчитывает количество людей в домах напротив — их около сотни. Нужно действовать тихо, если начнётся стрельба, то пострадают невинные. К счастью, бандиты не спешат начинать палить, они будто ждут чего-то. Непонятно чего, конечно, но дожидаются они Мстителей и оказываются окружены. Полиция уже эвакуирует людей, когда Карен подключает его к общему каналу связи.</p><p>— Чего они требуют? — Клинт как раз взбирается на ту же крышу, где засел Питер, чтобы иметь возможность простреливать весь периметр.</p><p>— Стандартно, хотят голову Старка или угрожают взорвать весь квартал, — фыркает Наташа. Шпионки в округе не видно, но Питер уже и не пытается её вычислить, слишком хороша Вдова в маскировке.</p><p>— Гражданских эвакуировали? — Кэп не прячется. Стоит рядом со Старком метрах в ста под прицелом всех возможных орудий и сверкает щитом.</p><p>— Ещё несколько минут, — отчитывается Сэм, который контактирует с полицейскими, — вывели всех, кроме двух ближайших домов, иначе они заметят.</p><p>— Отлично, мы с Тони потянем время на переговорах, заодно узнаем, чего они хотят, — Кэп как всегда твёрд и уверен.</p><p>— Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, — зло фыркает Клинт, удобнее располагаясь за выступом на крыше.</p><p>— Нужно обезвредить заряд, иначе всё это бесполезно, — наконец подаёт голос Питер, не показываясь из своего укрытия. То, что бандиты его не видели, может стать их козырем.</p><p>На секунду в коммуникаторе повисает тишина. Питер ожидает этого и только горько усмехается, он не знает, насколько Мстители осведомлены о том, что происходит, но понимает, что укрыть что-то от самых опасных людей на планете проблематично.</p><p>Чего уж Питер точно не ожидает, так это того, что тишину разрежет сам Старк. Заговорит собрано и просто, будто это не его сердце сейчас быстро-быстро забилось в груди.</p><p>— Сэм, настало время для Рэдвинга. Пятница поможет обезвредить заряд. Как только справишься, мы их повяжем. Паучок, прикроешь нас, если что.</p><p>Питер что-то согласно бормочет и подползает поближе. Пытается унять глупое сердце и сосредоточиться на задании. Это получается плохо, потому что происходит поистине вакханалия. Бандиты какие-то нервные, громко орут и требуют голову Тони на серебряном блюдечке. Уж непонятно за что, но мир с завидной регулярностью скидывает свои проблемы на плечи Тони, обвиняет его и выносит приговор. Мужчина только соглашается и разгребает это снова и снова. Даже когда Питер твердит ему, что это не справедливо, что Тони не должен тащить на себе весь долбаный мир, мужчина мимо ушей пропускает и продолжает отдуваться за всех и вся.</p><p>В такие моменты Паркер только кулаки сжимал, обнимал мужчину крепко, хамил Россу и влезал в драки с Кэпом, боролся за спокойствие как мог. Наверное именно поэтому, когда Сэм не успевает, обстановка накаляется, а Тони почему-то берёт и вышагивает из своего костюма, будто не на него направлено всё оружие в округе, Питер не может усидеть на месте.</p><p>Он прыгает вперёд, на открытую местность и буквально отшвыривает Тони паутиной из-под шквального огня. Марк подхватывает мужчину и тот тут же начинает огонь в ответ, Сэм ещё даже не успевает сказать, что обезвредил бомбу, когда кто-то из террористов нажимает на кнопку и взрыв не гремит. Бандитов вяжут за несколько минут всей командой.</p><p>Питер помогает, несмотря на незамеченное ранение в боку. Но, стоит всему закончиться, как он тут же исчезает в суматохе. Его не волнует ни боль, ни собственная кровь, ни калейдоскоп эмоций в груди.</p><p>В голове крутится одно — а если бы он не успел? Задержись он всего на секунду, и ворох пуль прошил бы беззащитного Тони, выбил бы из него жизнь всего за миг. И все эти скандалы, измены, обиды канули бы в Лету, унизительная метка с его руки исчезла бы, и всё закончилось. Питер бы стал свободным. Остался бы без своего соулмейта.</p><p>И даже перетягивая рану, парень не замечает потоки собственной крови, потому что где-то в Башне Тони был измученным, уставшим, но живым.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер успокаивает себя так отчаянно, что этим навлекает только ещё большую панику.<p>Вдох-выдох, Паркер.</p><p>Когда-то это должно было произойти.</p><p>Он понимал, что однажды вернётся в Башню. И не потому, что она стала его вторым домом, не потому, что тётя легко намекала, что парню неплохо было бы забрать от Старка все свои вещи, не потому, что Хэппи уверял, что ему там будут рады… Плевать ему было на комнаты, здания, вещи и прочие мелочи. В этой Башне было что-то более важное. Там был Тони.</p><p>Питер планировал сделать это осмысленно, собрав волю в кулак и разобравшись с дурацкими эмоциями. На деле же он срывается с места среди ночи из-за очередного кошмара, натягивает костюм и в рекордные сроки добирается до Башни. Он заходит в здание, приветствует Пятницу и напрямую идёт к мастерской. Ему не надо спрашивать, чтобы знать, где сейчас Тони.</p><p>Привычная обстановка заставляет колени задрожать. А до боли знакомый силуэт заставляет руки сжаться в кулаки. Тони в глубине мастерской рассчитывает что-то на экране перед собой, но, как только Питер появляется, он сворачивает голубой экран и поднимает голову. Питер замирает у самого входа и не может больше и шагу ступить. Смотрит на Тони и не двигается с места. А вот мужчина даже не цепенеет, точнее — никак этого не показывает. Только отставляет от себя стакан виски и сам подходит, раз уж Паркер примерзает к своему месту.</p><p>— О, Питер, это ты? — мужчина скупо усмехается и замирает шагах в десяти. — Пришёл за своими вещами?</p><p>Парень вздрагивает на своём месте и недоуменно моргает несколько раз. Что Тони только что сказал? Что он, блядь, посмел ему сказать? Питер тут стоит, еле успевший выпрыгнуть из пижамы, со взъерошенными волосами и сбившимся дыханием после кошмара. После ужасного сна, в котором Тони прошивали десятки пуль и он падал на землю, истекал кровью прямо у Питера на руках и хрипел, пока парень умолял его остаться, не умирать.</p><p>Но это был Тони из сна — любимый, родной и верный. Здешняя версия Старка хмурилась и смотрела с недоумением. Мужчина правда не понимал, что Питер здесь делает, будто уже смирился и оставил их отношения в прошлом. Потому что его не выворачивало от боли наизнанку каждую чёртову секунду этого месяца.</p><p>Питер продолжает молчать, а затем мужчина замечает время на часах в дальнем углу — три часа ночи. То, что он заработался и не следил за временем, неудивительно. Вот что Питер делает здесь в это время суток — тот ещё вопрос. Хотя Тони не нужно быть пророком, он видит, как боль искажает красивое лицо, как Питер сжимает кулаки и смотрит исподлобья, будто ждёт, что Старк найдёт способ всё исправить. Соорудит на коленке долбанную машину времени и вернётся в прошлое, не станет изменять Питеру, не станет рушить их жизни.</p><p>Питер стоял совсем рядом, Питер смотрел на него огромными отчаянными глазами, Питер подрагивал. От боли. От близости. От всего и сразу.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, малыш? — выдыхает Тони и пытается подойти. Он головой понимает, что не имеет права больше приближаться, но не может ничего с собой поделать — глупое сердце тянет его вперёд, ближе к парню, чтобы обнять, поддержать, утешить.</p><p>— Не зови меня так, — выдыхает Питер и яростно мотает головой. У него что-то загнанное в глазах и больное, что останавливает Тони и заставляет замереть. Он не может больше сделать и шагу, потому что парень наверняка не хочет его рядом, Тони ему противен, да что уж говорить, если он сам себе противен.</p><p>Но только мужчина ёжится от этой мысли, как глаза Питера вспыхивают решительным огнём, и парня буквально швыряет к нему. И тогда, за ничтожное мгновение их тела и губы соединяются. Тони ощущает, что падает за грань, когда позволяет целовать и целует в ответ, оплетает руками и чувствует пальцы Питера в своих волосах.</p><p>Паркер не целует, натурально грызёт его губы. Тони позволяет, взамен мягко прихватывая губы парня. Паркер не прижимается, а пытается раздавить мужчину в своих крепких объятьях. Тони осторожно гладит его по спине и не пытается отстранить.</p><p>— Помоги мне, Тони, — на грани шепчет Питер в перерывах между жадными поцелуями. Он чувствует кровь Старка на губах, но не останавливается. Выгрызть, вымучить из мужчины раскаяние, заставить его чувствовать такую же боль, хотя бы на толику погрузить его в свои страдания, — я не могу так жить, — продолжает он, и мужчину потряхивает. Они оба возбуждены, но это последнее, о чём каждый сейчас думает. Питер задыхается. Дрожит. Нажимает на эмблему на своей груди и позволяет костюму спасть с плеч.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь, Питер? — Старк тоже задыхается. Он проводит языком по израненным губам, на его запястьях, шее и ключицах красные пятна, которые скоро будут синяками. Но он не жалуется, не отстраняется. Он не дёрнулся бы, даже если Питер попытался его убить. В конце концов, от его руки не страшно умирать.</p><p>— Сними его, Тони, — парень в объятьях мгновенно слабеет. Крепкая хватка исчезает, будто её никогда и не было. Парень начинает крупно дрожать и прячет глаза. — Пожалуйста, я не могу жить с этим. Сотри её, пожалуйста, — и Питер осторожно ведёт рукой так, чтобы чужая метка оказалась прямо у Тони под носом. Пять букв, одно женское имя, вихрь воспоминаний ужасного утра в развороченной постели с какой-то размалёванной девицей, и весь мир уходит у него из-под ног.</p><p>Потому что первая его мысль — Питер. Первый порыв — вылететь с этого самого места и всё исправить, успеть раньше Пятницы, прижать к себе сонного мальчика и просить-уговаривать-умолять его о прощении.</p><p>Но по приезде его ждёт пустая спальня, пустые полки в шкафу Питера и пустота. То, чего он, в конце концов, заслужил.</p><p>Питер тихо всхлипывает в его грудь и прижимается так близко, что дыхание захватывает. Ему так хорошо рядом с Тони. Конечно, ему хорошо, это же простая химия — присутствие родственной души так близко запускает в его организме цепочку реакций. Но одновременно с этим Питер почему-то не животное, у него есть разум, который отчаянно сопротивляется этой близости. Он должен уйти. Должен оставить Старка одного. Тот сам сделал свой выбор.</p><p>— Могу ли я? — сильные руки отстраняют его мягко. Старк приподнимает подрагивающими пальцами лицо Питера и красноречиво смотрит на его губы. Паркера бьёт дрожь и проклятые слёзы никак не останавливаются.</p><p>— Нет, Тони. Ты уже не можешь.</p><p>— Питер, — мужчина не сдаётся так просто, но при этом рассудительно отходит. Ещё раз скользит взглядом по дурацкому имени и сжимает губы. Ничего кроме злости на себя и безграничного раздражения он не чувствует, — прости меня. Извини, малыш, слышишь? Дай мне всё исправить. Я сделаю всё для тебя, — они стоят друг напротив друга, их разделяет несколько шагов и километры недопониманий. Тони трясущиеся руки складывает на груди и смотрит на Питера. Слова кончаются слишком быстро, но в его взгляде такая мольба, что парень не выдерживает и смотрит в пол, выглядит так, будто это он здесь провинился, но решительность никуда не уходит.</p><p>— Уже поздно, Тони, ты уже всё сделал, — он качает головой, словно заведённый и делает шаг назад. Всё. Это край. Сделанного не воротишь. Питер цепляется за призрачную надежду, когда должен уйти. — Пришли мои вещи вместе с Хэппи, пожалуйста. И забудь меня, — шаблонные фразы горчат на языке и вырывают внутренности вслед за глупым сердцем. Парень дрожит, будто при ознобе, и никак не может перестать сжимать край костюма в пальцах. Он прячет глаза и пытается не смотреть на Старка, потому что у того на лице видно, как его мир разбивается.</p><p>— Не уходи! — Тони, словно мальчишка, срывается с места, стоит только ступить в сторону выхода. Он хватает Питера за запястья и говорит-говорит-говорит, словно не отдавая себе отчёта в этом. — Пожалуйста, останься, мы же связаны, метки не дадут нам спокойно жить друг без друга, ты же тоже это чувствуешь. Мне так хуёво без тебя, Питер, я не выдержу так всю жизнь, — Паркер вздрагивает и смотрит в отчаянное лицо, потому что Тони никогда так часто и так сильно ничего у него не просил. Всегда был властным и уверенным, а тут дрожит не хуже Питера и за соломинку хватается, будто и правда что-то вернуть можно.</p><p>Держит крепко и замирает, смотрит на Питера так, будто приговора ждёт. И дожидается — парень вырывается и пытается уйти. Старк не сдаётся — рывком тянет на себя и парень от неожиданности в горячее тело впечатывается.</p><p>— Давай уберём его, — продолжает бессвязно бормотать мужчина и касается уродливого имени, которое будто жгло кожу. — Ну же, дай мне исправить хотя бы это.</p><p>Питер замирает под ласковым касанием, его разрывает от эмоций. Парень прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Нужно уйти, срочно, иначе он глупо разрыдается прямо на этом месте, чёрт возьми.</p><p>— Зачем, Тони, если скоро появится новое? — мужчина хмурится, но ему и слова вставить не дают. — Я знаю, как это, я так всю жизнь прожил. Ты просто не можешь по-другому, Тони.</p><p>Руки легко выскальзывают, потому что Старк ослабляет хватку. Парень отступает на шаг, в который раз за ебаный вечер, и смотрит на болезненное и отчаянное выражение лица. Тони выглядит так, словно Питер в самое больное прицельно попал, но он молча принимает и ничего в ответ не говорит, потому что возразить нечего.</p><p>Парень смотрит, и ему хочется назад шагнуть, прижать к себе, приласкать и успокоить.</p><p>Вместо этого он рысцой выбегает прочь из мастерской. Метается по этажу слепо, потому что слёзы глаза застилают и лететь на паутине сейчас — реальное самоубийство. Хочется взять за горло ту часть, которая отвечает за связь с соулмейтом, и горло ей пережать, смотреть, как она слабеет и дохнет наконец-то в сильных руках.</p><p>Но Питер может лишь загнать её поглубже, чтобы добраться до дома и только там растечься сломанным чем-то в своей комнате. Маска быстро слезами пропитывается, но парень не может больше медлить, ещё несколько минут и он останется.</p><p>— Пятница, окно, — командует он сиплым голосом и активирует шутеры. Замирает на самом краю и делает глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Надо валить. Впереди свобода, спокойная размеренная жизнь без Старка. Без этой горькой боли и эмоциональных качелей.</p><p>
  <i>Давай же, Паучок, один шаг и ты оставишь это позади! Тони больше не потревожит, ты же видел по его лицу, что отбил у него все порывы возвращаться. Всего шаг. Один выстрел паутины. Свобода.</i>
</p><p>— Как там Тони? — спрашивает он. В груди что-то саднит. Всего лишь узнать, что всё в порядке.</p><p>— Босс сейчас наполняет бокал алкоголем, игнорируя мои предостережения. Боюсь, что он разгромил мастерскую и поранил руку.</p><p>— Сильно? — <i>зачем тебе это? Ну же, иди отсюда! Тебе пора, давай! Тебе это…</i> а нужно ли?</p><p>— Кровь не останавливается.</p><p>— Закрой окно.</p><p>Питер ненавидит себя. Но он разворачивается и направляется назад. Твёрдо и быстро, уже даже не замирая перед дверью мастерской. Какого чёрта ему терять? Всё, что можно, в груди уже растоптано. Чего стоит сейчас его гордость, если от боли на стенку лезть хочется. И не из-за Тони. А из-за того, что его рядом нет.</p><p>У Тони грудь ходуном ходит, рука о осколки стекла разодрана и голова опущена. В здоровой руке виски. Питер усмехается, хотя в груди у него всё дерёт. Он вдыхает и стягивает маску, прежде чем пройти через мастерскую к мужчине.</p><p>— Питер? — Старк смотрит на него, как на восьмое чудо света. Странно, виделись же только что. — Что ты делаешь? — мужчина смотрит на то, как парень выуживает аптечку, коих по мастерской натыкано полно, и падает перед мужчиной на колени, настойчиво забирая у него алкоголь.</p><p>— Не дёргайся, — он вцепляется в раненую руку, словно в спасительный круг, и начинает обрабатывать, доставая оттуда кусочки разбитого стекла пинцетом. Осколки на полу врезаются в его ноги, но Питеру всё равно — он действует механически под пристальным взглядом.</p><p>— Ты не должен этого делать, Питер, — Тони вздыхает замученно, но не противится, только неожиданную близость в себя впитывает.</p><p>— Я хочу это сделать, — Питер упрямо вздёргивает подбородок. У него в груди что-то орёт, потому что хера с два он Старка простил. Только уйти не может, так уж их ёбаная Вселенная устроена.</p><p>— Ты прав, малыш… — он подбирает слова, но всё равно осекается и спешит исправить, — Питер. Я не смог, — бинты мягко его руку стягивают, а парень ничего не отвечает, только хмурится и губы кусает.</p><p>Когда он заканчивает с раной, то не спешит подниматься, собирает аптечку и всячески взгляда сверху пытается избежать. А когда приходит момент всё-таки посмотреть Тони в глаза, он теряется и не знает, как всё объяснить.</p><p>Как вывалить на мужчину то, что они нужны друг другу, потому что по-отдельности с ума сходят. И те раны с патрулей, которые прятались под костюмом прямо сейчас, и состояние Старка — прямые доказательства этого. И рад бы Паркер гордо уйти, только гордость не дарит ему столько тепла, сколько Тони. И что не сможет он жить, зная, что именно из-за него мужчина выглядит таким разбитым и измученным.</p><p>Питер залипает на колени мужчины, не смея поднять взгляд даже тогда, когда тёплое дыхание обжигает, а мягкие губы оставляют благодарный поцелуй на его шее. Питер бы и рад поддаться, но почему-то сдерживается. Старка отдёргивает, будто от удара током.</p><p>— Извини, — бормочет он на грани шёпота, — я не должен был.</p><p>Питер последний раз жмурится. И отпускает себя. Не только взгляд поднимает — вскакивает на ноги и стекло с его ног на пол осыпается, а мелкие ранки начинают затягиваться. Он забирается на Тони быстро, не давая себе передумать, и примыкает к чужим губам. Чувствует осторожный ответ и целует. Не так, как до этого — больше не стремится причинить боль или взять верх. Возвращается покорный, мягкий Питер, который за своим Тони света белого не видит и изгибается в тёплых руках.</p><p>Он думает, что Мэй им обоим головы открутит, когда лежит зацелованный у Тони на плече и тихо дышит. Глаза всё ещё щиплет, но знакомый запах и гулкое сердцебиение невероятно успокаивают.</p><p>— Питер, — Тони осторожен и мягок, держит его в своих руках так, будто боится, что он сейчас исчезнет. Парень может и был бы рад исчезнуть, но уже не пытается, — я больше никогда…</p><p>— Тони, — он поднимает голову и прерывает мужчину. Только бы он не договорил. Только бы не давал обещаний, которые не сможет сдержать, — не надо. Я всё равно не поверю.</p><p>Старк глубоко вдыхает, будто от удара. Руки напрягаются, но Питер снова мерно дышит на его плече и мягко разминает напряжённые мышцы. Тони послушно расслабляется и тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>— Тогда мне придётся доказать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>